Most computing devices on the market include an integrated universal serial bus (USB) port. For example, many laptop computers, tablets, mobile phones, printers, etc. are manufactured to include at least one USB port as an integrated hardware component. Integration means that the USB port is built into the computing device.
Typically, the USB port remains communicatively connected to other hardware components of the computing device, by virtue of its integration with the computing device. For example, a USB bus connecting the USB port and the other hardware components of the computing device, such as memory, a processor, etc., may enable such constant communication.
However, there may be instances where it is desirable to disable at least some features of the integrated USB port, such as those enabling data transfer to the other hardware components of the computing device, i.e. to prevent data transfer between the USB port and the other hardware components of the computing device. For example, when charging the computing device using a public power source through the USB port, it may be desirable to prevent any data transfer to/from the other hardware components of the computing device via the USB port (e.g. to prevent theft of data on the computing device via the public power source, to prevent installation of malware on the computing device by the public power source, etc.).
To date, the only mechanism for preventing data transfer through a USB port has been a hardware device that is manufactured and sold independently from the computing device. The hardware device has one end that must be plugged into the USB port, and another end for receiving a USB cable that for example is plugged into a charging outlet. The hardware device blocks the data pins on the USB cable and allows only power to flow through. One such hardware device is the SyncStop made by Xipiter LLC.
However, to date there has been no solution integrated within the computing device to control features of the integrated USB port. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.